It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (album)
"It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" is the 24th Wiggles album, which was released on May 4, 2006. It features mainly songs from 1996's Wake Up Jeff!, but also includes other tracks such as We're Playing A Trick On The Captain and Have A Happy Birthday Captain, which had not featured since 1993's Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate. The accompanying video was released on June 8, 2006. Tracklist Note: All tracks are taken from the album Wake Up Jeff except where noted otherwise. 1. We Like To Say Hello - 1:56 2. Henry's Underwater Big Band - 2:29 3. Intro - 0:06 4. Having Fun At The Beach - 1:43 5. Intro - 0:14 6. Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) - 1:18 7. Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar - 1:40 8. Guess What? - 1:41 9. Wake Up Jeff! - 1:23 10. A Frog Went A Walking - 1:26 11. Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) - 1:38 12. Take A Trip Out On The Sea - 1:06 13. Romp Bomp A Stomp - 1:26 14. We're Playing A Trick On The Captain - 0:53 15. Have A Happy Birthday Captain - 1:51 16. I Can Do So Many Things - 1:32 17. Wave To Wags - 1:41 18. Havenu Shalom Alechem - 1:10 19. House On The Hillside - 1:13 20. Intro - 0:08 21. Five Little Ducks - 1:58 22. Windmills - 0:59 23. Name Game - 1:03 24. Pipers Waltz - 1:29 25. Bonus Track - Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) - 4:42 Personnel * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field and Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay * Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Congas: Paul Rodgers * Bazouki: George Tseros * Tracks 14 and 15 recorded and mixed by Rob Gist at Tone Master Productions * All other tracks originally engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. * All tracks remastered by Don Bartley. Release Dates America: April 4, 2006 Australia: May 4, 2006 Trivia * Everybody Is Clever, Baby Baluga, and Chu-Lu-Lu were removed from this album. The speaking tracks Statue and Whales were also removed. * Go to Sleep Jeff features as a bonus track on this album. It is the only song that was on the Go To Sleep Jeff! album prior to appearing on this album. * The songs We're Playing A Trick On The Captain and Have A Happy Birthday Captain were recorded at the Tone Master Productions. * The song Have A Happy Birthday Captain is listed as "Have A Happy Birthday Captain". * Tony Henry plays the drums on this album. * On Spotify, The song credit error for Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) from the original CD was fixed. * This is the last album to be engineered by Rob Gist. * The spoken recordings Swim, Swim, Swim, Food Wish and Quacking Sounds are all renamed "Intro". * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals. Goofs * On the CD, John Field's name is removed from the song credits of Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) and Wave To Wags. Gallery * See here Category:Series 5 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles